Already Over
by Cereza101
Summary: "Ever since i was born i was stuck in that god awful place! Seventeen years of my life and you expect me to magically forget about those horrible things they did to me? Well aren't you a Prince Charming."
1. Prologue

_Already Over_

Prologue

"What's the status on our puppet? Make it quick." The tyrant was standing in the science lab.

"The female Saiyan seems to be angry again and trying to break free of her prison shackles."

"Heh, stupid Saiyan. It should know better." Frieza was about to leave the throne room.

""Wait, Lord Frieza!" Frieza stopped mid-step and turned his head to glance at his loyal servant, "there's something that you must see." The servant bows and quickly takes out a hologram that shows what's going on in the prison.

A female figure is kneeling on the dirty ground with both arms stretched out, shackled to the wall with chains. A large mask covers her face, while wearing rags of clothes-if you could even call it that- you can clearly see there are bruises, bones popping out of the skin and is very small. Her right arm looks demonic and glows red, an unnatural thing that keeps other failed experiments away in fear of the female's power.

She looked calm, no signs of struggling. Frieza turned his whole body towards the hologram, "You wasted precious time of showing me a calm experiment?" his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"N-no! We had to send the doctors in to sedate her!"

"And?" He was becoming impatient.

"When she was struggling, we noticed her tail flashing into a long black smooth tail, rather than the Saiyans' usual monkey like tail."

"Keep me posted on the procedures that you do to her. I won't have 16 years of having to raise it from a newborn to a teenager gone to waste. Make sure to keep the thing alive will you? If you don't," Frieza blew up another servants head by the door," that will be you, only 1000 times more painful." He calmly walked away and stopped by the door. "Clean up the mess will you? It's staining my tiled floor."

_Inside the Prison_

My smile, my happiness, my race, my future and my family. It was gone within the blink of an eye. I cannot complain though. I was cursed the day I was born. I'm not allowed to have friends, Frieza made sure of that.

Sixteen years of my life have been taken from me. How much longer must I fade away in humiliation? The beatings, experimentation, dissection, starvation, and the loneliness, the fear that I may not live to see the day I may be free.

My tail began to change again when I was struggling to get out, but the doctors saw it. I want a wish…all I ask is for someone to help me out of her, or at the very least a friend while I'm here. It's such a shame that Frieza always crushes my wishes as he destroys planets. Those plants are my stars, and my wishes keep dying faster every time I get the chance to look out the dreary window.

It doesn't help when to the sides of my prison walls I can hear the screaming of others-like right now. They always die. I'm the only one that's survived the monster and his experiments-his torture.

I can hear them when their bodies drop dead lifelessly on the ground. I hear the footsteps as they near my door.

The door opens and I see a tall bald man standing in the doorway. I lift my head up weakly. The drugs are still in my system, everything seems blurry. I notice that his tail is wrapped around the waist. He's like me. I was relieved for a while, that maybe he was going to rescue me. My mind shatters when I see a shocking collar in his hand.

"Look kid, I'm not happy about him doing this to you, no matter how sadistic I can be, you're the last female Saiyan in the entire galaxy." He locks it into place of my neck and leaves while mumbling unnecessary things about my body.

The collar starts buzzing to life…then pain. The electricity surrounds the room and soon, I'm engulfed in pain-crying, begging it to stop.

I don't have a name.

But this is my life.

This is my punishment.

This, is my hell.


	2. Titanium

Chapter 1

Titanium

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_-David Guetta _  
-

I woke up in pain trying to lift my head up but I could feel my blood coming out of my collar so I became motionless. I slightly turned my head to the right to look at the window behind me. Still dark, and there are stars, which means I'm still in space. The silence and darkness of the prison was too much, so I began to hum a lullaby I used to hear when my mother was alive. I remember never being able to see her, but I could still hear her through the walls. She would always sing to me when I came back from the experiments, talking with my older brothers always helped as well when they came back from their hell.

I was halfway through the lullaby until I heard the door open. I tried looking up but this time I was too weak from earlier and the heavy metal mask didn't help at all. Suddenly I was repeatedly punched in the stomach, followed by my face, chest, and then ribs. I tried to kick back but he caught my leg and kept on going until I spit out bile and blood. It landed inside of my mask and saw it slip down the inside of my faceless prison; it didn't really bother me that much since I've dealt with worse conditions.

"So fucking annoying," my beater then spit on my clothes. Not my fault he doesn't enjoy my humming. I looked up from the floor and began singing the rest of the lullaby instead of humming it. But I kept gasping for air at times as I sang, whispering slowly. It seems that my lungs were somewhat damaged.

The other night dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear  
I was mistaken  
And I held  
My head  
You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies …are …grey

My body shut down. I'm really annoyed and this just can't be normal from the many times I've passed out in just one week. I can't help it though, I'm always tired now. It infuriated me how many times I was always the one to live. I want to die but that would accomplish nothing.

I jerked awake at the sounds of footsteps, 'How long have I been out?' My eyes tried to look through my mask but couldn't because of the dried blood and bile. The titanium door opened and saw the bald man again to drop off my food and left once more. The food was edible, thank kami. There were more whispers outside my cell. Shit.

"Experimentation…increased…female Saiyan…probably die…" Double shit. The cell's dim lights turned on and the walls began to move in a sliding motion towards my door, while a black tinted large window came from behind me and moved in its place. I couldn't see inside but I was sure they could see me.

"How are you today? Better I hope. I didn't think that your guard would snap and start beating you." 'Yeah right bastard. I swear to god I'll make you suffer Frieza.'

"…"

"No answer? Now I'm a very impatient person so -"

"Fuck you she-man."

"…" he sighed through the speakers, "Give her a shock."

'Oh boy.' It was far from a simple "shock", as I had to hold in my tears and screams as I withered on the floor in pain. He won't hear me. Not him. I won't let him. I panted heavily as the current stopped flowing through my body.

"I'm in control, not you. Even as a toddler you refused to cooperate with me." He sighed, "I need you to answer me if he broke anything. I don't need damaged puppet merchandise, especially since you're the only female left."

"…"

"Again." The current was burning my skin, as I felt my organs feel like I was about to burst. It stopped suddenly. "Zarbon, I've already had enough. Send in the scientists. I need a new report on how much her powers of grown since the last time." I heard the door slide open and close.

"Yes lord Frieza." I could tell he was smirking. He pressed a button and revealed that he was behind the black window and was moving his lips and pointed at me. I didn't know what he said.

"…" I couldn't say anything. The shocks I received didn't allow me to speak. All I could do was silently whimper in pain and curse my luck; I shut my eyes closed as I blinked in and out of consciousness. The next thing I know, my body was put into the regenerating chamber. That could only mean one thing. The times I could not rebel at all and he was in complete control of my mind.

_I had to wipe out a whole planet again_.

**I don't know why most of my OC's end up in a lab. I feel sad about making them go through hell. Tell me what you think. Feedback means a lot to me. :D**


End file.
